Getting together At last
by nic16
Summary: a family issue makes Harm realise how much he loves Mac.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Mac's Residence  
Georgetown,

November 2,

Mac sat there looking over case files, wishing that she could find the answer so she could at least try to get some sleep. No amount of reading, or coffee was helping her.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door, it was well after midnight, she thought to herself 'who could that be at this time'. She carefully stood up, her legs aching after being sat on them for too long. As she approached the door another knock came, then she turned the handle after checking to see who it was.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sad, and thats not my sailor." she questioned as she grabbed his arm and yanked him into her appartment.

"Harm, talk to me, im here for you. Please." she begged him to talk but tears just started to fall down his face.

Harm looked down towards Mac who stood there with a look on her face that let him know she cared. He raised his hands and pulled her towards him, embracing her as close to him as he could, where he cried until there where no tears left.

" Are you ready to talk, Harm? I will wait for you." she yanked him down to the sofa and held onto him.

" Franks in a coma" where the only words that left his mouth. Mac sat there in shock, when Harm looked at her he thought she was going to cry too.

"Hey don't worry about it, Harm, he is a fighter, he will wake up soon. Im sure of it." she waited to think about what to say next.

"How about me and you take a trip down to La'Jolla and visit him, that might encourage him to wake up if he hears where all there for him." Harm looked grateful for the suggestion, but he wasn't too sure that the Admiral would allow them both time off.

"Yeah, thats a nice thought, but what about Chegwidden. We aren't both going to be allowed time off." reassuringly she stroked his arm and stood up.

"Let me deal with him. Now, you go get a shower, i will get your seabag from your car. Your staying here tonight. I will phone Chegwidden when i get back and arrange transport. Everything will be fine." Mac cautiously bent down and kissed his forehead and ran to the door.

Harm stood up and walked towards the bathroom to shower, as he switched the shower off he heard Mac debating with Chegwidden on the phone, he laughed to himself at how persuasive she could be when she wanted to. As he dressed he heard Mac finish the conversation with 'yes i will keep you informed sir, and i will bring him back when he is ready, thank you sir, bye' He took that as a sign that it went well. He heard Mac move around her apartment, he knew she was heading for the laptop to arrange flights, so he contiuned to dress then walked into the open space towards the kitchen to make some tea.

"hey Mac, im making some tea, you want me to make you some?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey i'll make it, your my guest" she replyed standing and walking towards him.

"Nahh, im making it to thank you for doing this with me, i am grateful. Thank you." he said, kissing her quickly and spinning her around to face the way she came from. She happily walked back to her laptop and finalised the booking and went to sit on the sofa to wait for Harm.

Harm retured and placed two hot cups of tea on the side and sat next to Mac, putting his arms around her and holding her close once more. Mac snuggled into him and listened to his beating heart, wishing that this would last forever.

An hour later, there tea was drank and they were still sat snuggled together. Mac stood and took Harms hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.

"Harm, we are both tired, and im not letting you slee here, common,bedtime." He gleefully followed willingly. They both got under the covers and Mac turned the lights out at her bedside, leaving them both in the dark. She turned over to face Harm, who took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight ninja girl"

"Goodnight sailor"

they then fell asleep and didn't wake till the sun shone through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Mac's Residence Georgetown,

November 3,

Mac awoke to the brightness of the sun, although it was November she more expected to see cloud. She carefully tried to escape from Harms tight hold on her, so she could start packing, and make breakfast.

Once escaping, she went to her bathroom, showered and changed into some fresh clothes. When she returned to her bedroom, Harm lay there peacefully in his sleep. Mac thought about waking him, but decided it was best to leave him a bit longer.

Half an hour later after packing what seemed like very little for the amount of time it took; Mac decided it was time to start of breakfast. She padded into the kitchen and started making cinnamon and apple cupcakes, and some fresh steaming hot coffee. Once pouring herself and Harm a cup, she walked into her bedroom to find him still fast asleep. After thinking about the best way to wake him up she decided to talk to him calmly and then shake him gently.

"Hey Harm, time to get up. We need to have breakfast, then go pack your stuff" she announced and a medium volume, shaking him. At first he moaned, and rolled over to face Mac.

"What time is it? And why didnt you wake me when you got up?" he seemed anxious in his tone, so Mac decided to take his hand in hers and talk calmly once again.

"Hey its only 10:00. I have only been up an hour, all packed, breakfast made. I wanted you to sleep more, i thought you would feel better after a nice long sleep." He looked into her eyes, seeing how much she cared and wanted him to be okay. He squeezed her hand.

"Okay, i am going to get dressed and come have some breakfast with you. Is it okay if i have a quick shower first, or is breakfast ready?" he questionned removing the covers and climbing out.

"Breakfast is ready, but its okay to have a shower first, you dont have to ask, just go. I will keep breakfast warm for you." she then left him to go eat her cupcake, and banana.

Mac was on her third cup of coffee when Harm appeared from the bathroom, he saw that she was packing away all her case notes from last night. He thought she must be wanting to pop into JAG to pass them onto Bud. So he made is way towards the kitchen and grabbed his cupcake and refilled his cup with coffee. Walking over to the desk where Mac was sat tidying her notes he stood infront of her and nelt down.

"I just want to say thank you for everything your doing for me, you know you dont have to. But i suppose i would be the same towards you. If you need to stay here to finish your case i can handle a flight on my own, i am a big sailor now." he smiled at her as she looked at him.

"Harm, im not letting you go alone, i want to be there for you, thats what im here for. And i need to pop into JAG on the way to the airport, after we have been to your place to pack." she smiled at him taking her file and putting it near her bag at the door ready to leave.

After Harm had finished breakfast and his coffee, they both made sure the apartment was secure, locking all the windows, then Harm started to carry Mac's bag, and his seabag, down to his car while Mac locked the door and made sure she had the file for Bud.

Harm's Residence  
North of Union Station  
Washington, D.C.

After a quiet journey, Mac was wondering whether Harm wanted her to go with him, but she didnt want to say anything incase he felt like he was pushing her away.

They got out of the car, and Harm opened his door letting them both in, Mac headed straight for the kitchen to make more coffee, Harm heading in the other direction to his bedroom to pack.

After the coffee was made, Mac took a cup through to Harm who was sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Frank whilst he cried. Mac walked over and placed the cup on the night stand and nelt down in front of him. She removed the picture from his hands and took both his hands in hers.

"Harm, he will be okay." she knew, that he may not be okay, but she wanted to give Harm hope. He looked down at her with his big blue wet eyes, and pulled her up onto his lap, were he once again held onto her as tightly as he could, crying till there was no more tears left.

Half an hour later, Mac moved her head back to look Harm in the eyes, she didnt want to rush him, but they needed to get going.

"Come on Harm, we need to finish your packing and get going or we will miss our flight", she slowly stood unsure of how he would react, then pulled him up to stand, making their way towards the draws and wardrobe. Harm got into the swing of packing while Mac went to his bathroom to get his wash bag packed. Soon Harm was all packed and ready to go. They once again made sure the place was secured, locked all windows, and Harm locked the door, with his bag in the other hand. He then turned to Mac and took her hand in his.

They set off towards JAG, as they walked in everyone gave them a worrying look. Harm went to thank the Admiral for letting them both have time off while Mac breifed Bud on everything for her case. After making sure Bud would call her if he needed help and to keep her up to date, they both made there way from the building outside to the car, and set off to Dulles airport.

Aircraft.

Somewhere above USA en route to La'jolla.

Harm sat there impatiently wishing the plane would furry up. He always got cranky on planes that he wasnt controlling. Mac sat there holding onto his hand to comfort him.

After what seemed like forever, they touched down, got off the plane and made there way to baggage reclaim, then left to go to Harms parents house.

Trish and Franks

La'Jolla.

When the arrived no one was home, so Harm let himself and Mac in. They walked upstairs to Harms old room and both dumped there bags there then went back down to call and see what the sleeping arrangements would be.

"Hey mom, its me Harm. Im at your place, me and Mac just got in from Washington. We thought it may be a little too late to visit Frank so we were just going to have something to eat and sleep, but were wondering what the sleeping arrangements would be." Harm stood there impatiently listening to his mother getting angry for not saying he was visiting, then talking about sleeping arrangements and how they would come back to make them something to eat.

When she had finally stopped talking Harm argued that Mac was just making them both a sandwich as they werent that hungry, then they were going straight to bed so they could be up early to visit Frank. He then said bye and hung up.

" Hey Mac, my Gran is here and so that leaves just my room, if you want you can have it and i will just sleep on the sofa, i dont mind." he took the sandwich and took a bit out of it, managing to demolish it in a few minutes.

"Harm, i dont want you to be unconfortable in your own home, you have your bed i will sleep down here, and if you dont want to agree on that then we will have to share." she finally said after her plate was washed and put away, as she took Harms plate.

"Sure, i dont mind. Its not like we havent shared a bed many times before. Im gonna just go check on the yard, you go up and get ready, use the bathroom. I will be up in 10mins. He didnt give her chance to say anything before he left the house.

20 mins later...

Mac sat alone in the bed wondering where Harm had got to, she then decided to go find him. She put on her robe and slipper and walked down the stairs and out the back door which he had left. She saw a figure stood across the yard looking out over the beach, and walked towards it.

"Hey, you loose track of time sailor?" she stood next to him looking out to see. When he didnt answer she continued to talk.

"Wow, i forgot how good the view was. Its such an amazing place here." when he didnt respond to that she grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing her.

"Harm, please tell me what i can do to help you? I hate to see you like this, do you want me to drive you to the hospital now, i am sure they will let you see Frank." she notices he didnt look at her the whole time she was talking.

"Harm please, dont push me away." she begged, he then looked down at her and started walking inside. When they had gotten through the door, he lent against the kitchen side, Mac instantly walked to stand next to him.

"Mac, im sorry. I always push you away and thats not fair. I know your just being the bestest of friends anyone could ever wish for, and for that i am ever so grateful for. But this whole situation is just making me think about life. I know i havent always seen eye to eye with Frank; i hated him when he first started dating my mom, but now he is on his death bed i feel so bad for pushing him away and always being mean to him. I suppose i deserve this in life, i mean, i push you away, him too; i went against my mom and joined the navy, ran off to Russia to find my dad, which threatened my career. I deserve this. It will be me in the death bed next. I will die alone, with no wife or children. I will have nothing." he started crying again. Mac stood in front of him and pulled his head down to her level.

"Harm, you wont die alone, you will have me. And you definatly dont deserve all this. You will pull through this Harm, your strong enough to. I wont let you be the next person we know thats on the death bed either, and if you are, i will be lying there with you. I couldnt watch the one best friend i have die. Especially when i love them as much as i love you. Oh yeah Harm, you heard that right. I love you." she pulled his head down and kissed him passionatly. When they broke off, Harm pulled her towards the stairs where they made there way to the bedroom and showed each other how much love there was between them.

Just before they fell asleep, Harm suddenly had this feeling.

"Mac"

"Yeahh"

"I love you too."

"Thats good to hear sailor, i think we should get some sleep now. Then we can go see Frank in the morning"

"That a good idea, ninja girl."

With that they were both happily sleep.

Until Harm woke and suddenly sat up as fast as a bolt of lightening.

"Harm, what is it? Are you okay?" Mac was worried, she knew it wasnt like him to have nightmares.

"I had this really bad dream, Frank died. We stayed for the funeral, then got on the plane back; we hit turbulance and went down. Next thing we know were in hospital, your in the bed next to me. They allow me to get up and stand next to you. When all the alarms start going off. I am shued out the room. 5 mins later, the doctor comes to tell me you died" by this time he is crying again. Mac comforts him and tells him everything will be okay.

They fall back to sleep and wake up the next day.

* * *

**Thank you for following my story. please leave me feedback on what you want to happen next. will try to put part 3 up tomorrow night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Trish and Franks

La'jolla.

4th November.

Harm woke up to see Mac fast asleep snuggled tightly into his side, although he needed the bathroom, he didnt want to disturb the gorgeous figure next to him. So he lay there, looking down on her, hoping that she wouldnt suddenly wake an catch him watching her sleep. He didnt have much hope though, after he thought that her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Handsome" Mac said looking up into his eyes.

"Morning to you too, gorgeous" he said ducking his head down to kiss her. After talking about what they were going to do when they get back to Washington, they decided it was time to get up and visit Frank. Harm put his bathrobe on and went to make coffee for them both, while Mac showered and changed. When Mac was done she went down stairs and found Harm looking out of the window, daydreaming. She slowly approached and from behind wrapped her arms around him, she expected him to jump, but he just stood there, then turned around in her embrace to hug her back. They stood there until Mac started talking.

"Hey, why dont you go get showered and dressed, and i shall make breakfast, then we shall leave and go see Frank." Harm just nodded then kissed her forehead and walked upstairs. Mac was unsure of what to cook for them both, so she decided to have a look in the cupboards; in the end she decided on cinnamon pancakes, Harms favourite.

As Harm left the bedroom after showering and changing into fresh clothes, he thought he smelt cinnamon pancakes and smiled. When he reached the kitchen Mac was stood at the cooker watching the pancakes cook, she didnt hear him approach, she was too busy thinking about what Harm would do if Frank took a turn for the worst. Suddenly she felt strong arms embrace her from behind as she flipped a pancake, she leant back and held onto his arms.

Once the pancakes were all done and eaten, plates were washed and put away; they both grabbed there stuff and headed towards the car they had hired. The drive was long and quiet at first.

"Harm, when we get back to Washington, if Chegwidden says one of us has to retire, i will. I dont want to be posted to another state or even another continent, i couldnt be that far away from you." Harm was shocked at her words.

"Mac, i am retiring. All this with Frank has made me realise that if i was called out on duty and something happened to me like it did my real father, i wouldnt be able to let you cope without me. And if we had kids, i know how that they would feel, i wouldnt want to drop that on them." he said as they pulled into a parking place.

"Well, on the flight home i guess we have some talking to do." she said as they left the car, and met on the sidewalk, taking eachothers hands they walked to the ward that they had been told to. As they got to the room they saw that Trish, Gran and a nurse was stood outside, as they got close enough to see inside the room they saw a number of people surrounding Franks bed. Harm saw that his mom was crying with both his gran and the nurse comforting her,

"Mom, whats happened?" Harms asked letting go of Mac's hand to see what was going on.

"Im sorry, you must be Franks step son. Im really sorry, but he has just had a stroke and slipped into a coma. He is completly brain dead. Your mother has just made the decision to turn off the life support. If you want to say goodbye, do it now." Harm suddenly felt like his word was falling apart, he didnt know what to do, so he went and lent against the wall behind him, Mac was soon at his side hugging his side. Although, she half expected him to push her away like he had done so many times before.

After saying there goodbyes, the life support was turned off; they all went to Trish's house and started organising the funeral so Harm and Mac could head back to Washington before the snow set in.

Mac went up to the bedroom and decided to update the Admiral. She explained everything and how they would be back in time for work the next week, and that they both needed to talk to him together when they got back. However, he stressed the issue that they didnt need to come back right away, especially Harm. They both needed time to grieve, and though Mac wasnt family Frank always treated her like she was his daughter.

Harm arrived in the bedroom soon after Mac had finished the call and had gotten into her nightwear, as she slipped into bed Harm got changed and slipped in next to her, without thinking he took her into his arms and they both said goodnight.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, had work to do last night for college this morning. Hopefully will update tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Trish's

La'Jolla

5th November.

Mac woke to find that the person who had been waking up next to her every morning for the last few days was gone. She got up and dressed before doing on a mission to find him.

When she did find him he was downstairs making her breakfast while his mother was preparing everything for the funeral that morning.

That day went by fast, and soon became a blur as Harm and Mac started packing for their flight back to Washington the next morning. Although Mac had insisted on staying a bit longer to make sure Harm was ready, he has announced he just wanted to get home.

Aircraft

Over USA.

6th November.

Mac slept most of the journey home, Harm thought that she must have erased the nightmare he had the other night about the plane crashing. He held onto her in hope that if anything did happen they would both be injured the same, or he would be able to protect her.

Airport

Washington D.C.

Harm and Mac had made it home without crashing and dying, the only problem they experianced was turbulance. After collecting their luggage they made their way to the car, and drove back to Harms place to grab some fresh clothes and mail, then they drove onto Macs. They then slept until the next morning, when they woke to go in to see the Admiral.

JAG headquarters

Falls Church.

Harm and Mac entered the building in their own clothes again to see the Admiral about their new relationship status. After a long conversation they had both decided to retire and go onto a different type of job that wouldnt mean they would be seperated.

As they walked out of the Admirals office they heard him talk.

"Its about fricking time." then he chuckled.

They had both been told that they would need to clear out their offices, and hand over any cases that had been given to them to someone else. They said their goodbyes and left the building.

Later that day

Macs Apartment

Georgetown.

Harm and Mac had just gotten home from looking around houses and filling out the forms to buy a house. It was about an hour away from Jag but that wouldnt matter to them since they would only need to go back for cold cases.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Harm and Macs place

Mac sat on Harms lap on their new sofa. They had just finished planning their wedding wich would be in December on the 15th. Mac was nervous as she had some news she needed to tell Harm, but she just couldnt find the words.

"Harm"

"Yes, sweetheart." she smiled at what he had just called her.

"I have something i need to tell you, i dont know how your going to react. But please dont leave me."

"Hey, whatever it is, i will never leave you. You got that." she nodded slowly.

"Well i went to the doctors the other day while you went to see your gran. I didnt want to worry you so i said nothing. I just felt that something wasnt right, you know that strange feeling you get. So i went."

"Your alright arent you? Your not dying or anything right?" Harm was starting to get worried.

"Harm" she said taking his hands in hers. "I am perfectly fine, for now. But in a few months i am not going to be, and in 9 months i will be better than ever though." Harm still looked confused.

"You dont have cancer do you?" Not Mac new she had to tell him.

"No dont be silly." placing his hands on her stomach she said "there is a little me or you in here. They want to meet you in 9 months, thats if you want to meet he or she."

"Really" Harm started off looking shocked then excited.

They both went to bed that night with a smile on their faces, hoping that time would fly between now that then.

* * *

**More tomorrow hopefully. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Harm and Mac's home

19th August (nine months after)

Mac was moving around soo much. No matter where she sat there was just no comfortable position. Even lying in bed was uncomfortale. She just wanted to get this baby out of her.

Harm was home an hour late, he walked into the house to find Mac pacing around looking tired.

"Mac. Are you alright? Have you had a nap, maybe you should have one before dinner is ready." Harm was worried.

"Harm its no use, i need this thing out of me. I cant get comfortable enough to sleep, never mind sit still for an hour. Can you make a hot curry please, see if that helps." she looked desperate, Harm knew it was due tomorrow so he didnt see the problem in making a hot curry.

"Your wish is my command." he smiled.

"Thanks, your the best" she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"No need to thank me. Its what i signed up for when i married you. 'In sickness or in health' remember?" he smiled stroking her hair. Mac groaned.

"Oh yeahh. Im not exactly sure wich one of them this is though." she groaned again. Harm was about to talk when a sudden gush of water came.

"Harm, dont bother with that curry. Im gonna sleep perfect tonight, just get me to Bethesda."

They were soon at Bethesda. Harm had called Chegdwidden and Bud. Every one was on their way.

Mac was sat in a small room alone, she was getting distressed. She felt another contraction and decided that although it wasnt time she was going to push.

Harm heard the scream as Mac pushed. Worried he went to see what was happening.

"Mac, you didnt push did you?" she felt like she was being interrogated.

"Harm, im not that stupid. And although this is my first time, i have a feeling something is wrong, and if someone doesnt come in here soon to tell me what is going on. I will be pushing, whether its time or not." Harm decided that it was for the best to get someone to come see. He didnt want to loose his wife, and especially not his first child, one that he hadnt even met yet.

A nurse came in and declaired it time. Harm didnt know whether to be excited or scared. So he did what he thought would be right, he held his wifes had, and encouraged, comforted, and gave her hope.

Three hours later...

Harm stepped out of the room, to see all their friends standing there.

"Guys, i am very pleased to say that i have a little girl, we both decided to name her Ziva, after the NCIS agent. We know Ziva is mossard but she is a great insperation, and we hope our daughter will grow up to be just like her parents and most of all Ziva. Visiting will be allowed tomorrow, Mac is very tired and just wants to sleep, but who can blame her." After everyone had congratulated him, he returned to his wife and child.

"Harm, come sit with me, i need to tell you something." Harm obayed his wife.

"hey what is it? Are you feeling alright?" once again she felt like she was being interrogated.

"Im sorry." Harm was confused.

"What for sweetie?"

"I lied to you earlier. I did push. I just wanted to get he out of me, i was soo uncomfortable. I could have killed our own daughter, and you would have hated me, left me. I would have gone to a war zone and gotten myself killed if i ever lost you and Ziva." she was crying.

"hey, dont worry about it, its all done now. She is perfectly fine. And if you had of killed her, i wouldnt have left you, never. I wouldnt be able to live without you, you should know that. You need to rest, then tomorrow we can go home." he pulled her to his chest and they both fell asleep.

7am Bethesda.

20th August.

Both Harm and Mac awoke to a crying baby.

"Mac, i think she is hungry." Harm picked Ziva up and handed her to Mac. Being it the first time, Mac didnt expect Ziva to latch on straight away, but when she did Mac was amazed.

"Harm, im not sure i should be doing this without a nurse in here. But i dont want to ruin her engoyment. Come see her face." Harm walked closer to see Ziva with a big smile on her face while drinking her milk.

"She sure is enjoying that. I will go tell the nurse."

The nurse came to check everything was fine, then discharged both Mac and Ziva. When they got home all their friends were there, having a party to celebrate. After the party was over Harm, Mac and Ziva all went straight to sleep, and enjoyed the time to sleep in their own home as a family for the first night.

* * *

**Not sure whether to continue, please let me know where you want to go with this. I will be greatful for any feedback, or requests on what to happen next. **


End file.
